How do you tell someone you care
by Deidre-Chie
Summary: AXS. Asuka wants to tell Shinji how she feels about him but doesn't know how. I suck at summarys.


Disclaimer I don't own anything sadly in this fac only the FF its self(

Coffee shop

8:00 A.M

"How long can she take to get here!" She better hurry up!

"What did you want me for Souryu?"

"Ok you see Rei" Did I jsut call her Rei! "My friend likes someone and doesn't know how to tell them an-"

"Why would you talk to me about such a thing?"

"Wait a sec why am I telling you? Just forget it." Why in the hell did I talk to her! Maybe Misato will tell me how to say it. But then again do I want her to know? She'll just keep making fun and then Shinji will find out. But I need to know how to say it. Why can't everything be simple! Nothing ever is for me...

Misato's apartment

8:36 A.M

"Misato you home?" She better be..

"Hmm, Why are you up so early?"

Of course going right to her post to get a beer. "Well Misato I need to talk to you about something." I hope she can help

"Sure what is it?"

"Well see there's this friend and they like someone but don't know how to tell them. What should I tell them to do"

"Well tell them to set the mood and just tell them of course you can't say it right a way you have to see if you really love them. And by friend you mean you, right?"

"Eh how did you know?" How did she know!

"They always say a "friend of mine" so I just guessed and I was right"

"Yeah well why isn't Shinji cooking breakfast yet?"

"He said he had to get something he'll be back soon." He better be...

Misato's apartment

9:23 A.M

"He's still not home yet." How long can I wait? Geez its like he's taking his sweet time all I know is he better hurry it up

"Hey Asuka, is this guy you like Shinji by any chance?"

Misato has that evil grin of her's that's not good "Of course not!" What am I supposed to say? I've fallen in love with a wuss? I don't think so but like I said before if I do tell her she'll make fun of me if she did know and another thing if I tell her right when do Shinji could walk in so not yet I need some time.

"What ever you say Asuka. But you can't keep it in forever."

She's right I can't, but I will as long has I can.

"Misato its 9:30 Should he be here by now?" How long can he be! I mean I come 8:30 or so and its been an hour! Damn, and he was gone before me!

"He should, he left at 8:00"

Local market

9:40 A.M

He better be here, if he's not I don't know where he could be. I don't even know how I feel about him anymore he's been gone almost everyday and then he comes back just to cook but this time...

"Asuka!"

There he is! I'm going to kick his ass so hard..."Where the hell have you been!"

"I'm sorry..."

He better be but damn his habit again!"Cut the crap. What have you been doing I- Misato was getting worried."Damnit Asuka don't tell him you were worried he knows I would never be worried about him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I left a note on your door..."

My door? Why my door, why not Misato's door?

"Why my door?" Might as well ask. "I just thought hm Misato would wake you up."

Not a good liar."Oh come on I can tell your lying."Come on fuss

up. "Fine I just didn't think Misato would care since you can cook but you hate cooking."

Its true I hate to cook. "What ever jsut come on." He's got an afwul lot of bags though...

Misato's apartment

10:30 A.M

"Misato, were home." Let me guess now shes gone..

"Asuka..I...I wanted to ask you something.."

This better be good."And whats that?"

"Would you ..go to the dance with me?..."

Yes! Wait, dance? Crap I forgot all about it. "Sure why not I don't wanna to make it look like I couldn't get a date." There he won't know I like him a bit, right?

"Really! Thank you I mean I'm glad."

Does he have a crush on me? There's one thing I need a dress I can't go in normal clothes.

"Oh your back."

"Yeah I told you didn't you hear?"

"Hm, no."

Of course she didn't she never hears anything! I need to eat something...I guess I could go get some sushi. But I don't wanna have to go out, again."Shinji, You can make some ramen right?"

"Yeah"

"Well then make it!"

"Ok..."

He better I wonder if Misato would take me to some place that has dress's I guess I could ask her..."Misato, I need to talk to you alone please."

"Sure we'll take it in my room. Ok what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Shinji asked me if I would go to the dance with him I said yes. But I need a dress, so could you take me some place?" Please say yes. Please say yes...

"Sure why not, I know a good place..."

No she has that grin _again_.

A/N:I know it sucked but I'm bored and this is my first! Please review if your going to just say it sucks please tell me the main reasons. Thanx!)


End file.
